Monster
by Ymir Eberhardt
Summary: (Touhou Backstory) After Suika assigns Yuugi to kill the fiance of her newest human lover, his brother attempts to avenge his death, only to change Yuugi's life-and possibly her heart. Yuugi x Suika and Yuugi x OC. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

It's raining.

And when I say raining, I don't mean that the sky has sprung a small leak. I mean that the clouds are mourning the death of the sun, flooding the streets of Heian Kyo with their tears.

I chose the wrong evening to loincloth out.

My tigerskins are absolutely drenched, and my close-cropped dark brown locks are stuck to my face. I bet I look like some sort of horned drowned rat. But then again, drowned rats don't carry kanabou.

I sling Sakura, my beloved spiked club, over one shoulder and adjust my sitting position on the rooftop. Suika, my boss and lover-in-denial, was playing with the humans again, and a girl caught her eye, so she does what Suika does best: get her drunk for "playtime at Ooeyama."

Apparently, Suika's new fuck buddy is engaged to a man named Kanamura Hayate, and he has been looking for the girl. Being the passive-aggressive oni she is, Suika bribed me with money, sexual favors, and sake to kill her girl's betrothed and bring his head for proof.

Suika's plaything gave me a description of his appearance and showed me the way to his house, but she's ran off now for fun with Suika, so I'm alone on his roof in the rain.

I need a beer.

No, sake. Nice warm sake, oni-brewed and served with steak.

I mean, seriously, I'm such a pushover, running off to kill people for Suika who doesn't love me. It doesn't matter how many heads I bring her; it's always the same story. It's been months since we've slept together, and I really need to get laid.

But I want romance more than someone in my bed, and that's something Suika can never provide. She's too intoxicated and slutty to give me more than sporadic one night stands.

She is being a little respectful, though. She knows the high I get from the kill. I thrive on it, the adrenaline rush. It's stronger than the buzz from any alcohol, the afterglow of sex.

I _need_ this.

The door of the house opens, and a man steps out, adjusting a wide-brimmed hat. I slide off the roof to get a closer look. Long black hair tied in a ponytail, gash on his left cheek...it's definitely Hayate.

I don't see a reason to bully a weakling-if I wanted to fight, I'd go bother another oni or a tengu-and it's raining and I'm cold, so I swing the kanabou toward the back of his neck. He turns and dodges it.

Hmm. Maybe not a weakling.

His eyes are wide. "What...are you?"

I take him tot he ground, Sakura lying forgotten to the side.I draw my sword and hold it at his throat.

"My name is Hoshiguma Yuugi, and I'm one of the Four Devas of the Mountain. And I am here to kill you."

He's shaking now. "Where is Saomi?"

Suika's plaything has a name, apparently. "She's in...well, I wouldn't say _better_ hands, but she's in someone else's arms, alright."

"That oni stole my woman?"

I frown at him, "She's not _your_ woman. Women are people, too. I am one, and no one owns me."

He smirks. "You are an oni. You'll never have a soul-"

I don't let him finish his sentence. Within seconds, I'm carrying his head back to Ooeyama. I leave the headless carcass behind, the rain spreading the blood, soaking the streets red as my anger.

Stupid humans.

Stupid Suika.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain didn't clear up the entire journey back to Ooeyama. Once I slide Suika's front door open, I figure I look like a wet, homeless whore and smell like the dead, and my stomach clenches. She makes me feel so naked, so judged, which shouldn't happen, since Suika's liberal and I've known her for years.

Suika has gathered so many women that she practically has handmaidens. One of them is waiting at the door and screams when she sees Hayate's severed head.

I roll my eyes. Human women are so prissy.

Once she gets ahold of herself, I ask, in Oni, where Suika is. I talked to Hayate in Japanese, but my "I-will-kill-you" line has been rehearsed so many times and I had to slowly piece together his words, translating to Oni in my head. I'm far from fluent. Suika, on the other hand, knows a handful of languages, and she teaches her playthings to speak our language for the sake of idiots like me.

For being so stupid, Suika's rather intelligent.

"She's eating dinner with Ibaraki-nai," she replies flawlessly, even using the Oni honorific for "superior-ranking woman" properly.

I bow my thanks, take off my shoes and weapons, and walk over to her dining room. I find her lounging on one of her couches, Saomi massaging Suika's legs as Suika gnaws on a drumstick. Kasen is the only one actually eating, but her eyes are so absorbed on some book she's reading that she doesn't notice me coming in.

I plop the head before her.

She eyes it. "Nice clean cut," she remarks. "Your reward is on the table."

I turn to see a bottle of sake and a bag of tisu-oni coins.

"Where's my sexual favor?" I ask, uncorking the bottle and taking a swig. "You promised."

"Oh, give it time. Take a shower first and I'll think about it. You smell like the dead." Suika waves me off like a snob, and I smack her hand away.

"I agreed to kil that whore's fiance for your affection, Suika. You better keep your word." With that, I take my sake and tisu and storm off.

I really want to cry, for some reason, but I never cry. I'm still buzzed from the kill, so maybe it's making me irrational. It doesn't matter. I take a seat on my front steps and dissolve into tears that fall with the rain.


End file.
